


To the Moon and Back

by carpfish



Series: A3! Week 2019 [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! Week 2019, Alcohol, Found Families, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-14 15:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpfish/pseuds/carpfish
Summary: It takes a while, but Utsuki Chikage learns that he is not alone in the world.





	To the Moon and Back

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 1 of A3! Week 2019 for the prompts: "Link Skill" and "Seasons". Chikage-centric ft. Hisoka, Sakuya, and Azuma for the "Alone In The World" link skill. Very brief references to Tatsumu, Omitai, and Citoguy (blink and you'll miss 'em). Also possibly implied August x April (x December?), but that's kind of a given. Thank you Cos and Jun for looking this over for me!

It's still a few months before August when April and December sit on a bench and cry. Chikage can't remember the last time he's done this. He can summon crocodile tears on demand, has felt his eyes burn with the strain of sleepless nights. But he's never allowed himself to sink and settle so fully into the grief that's formed a knot in his stomach ever since that fateful night a year ago.

Chikage can't remember the last time Hisoka has done this either. He isn't used to seeing emotions on December's face aside from scorn or indifference. Even in the happiest moments, December's joy would manifest in the relaxed slope of his shoulders, the crinkle at the corner of his eyes. Right now, those shoulders tremble under the weight of a broken heart, and those eyes are glassy with tears. Chikage doesn't move to hold or comfort him, because he and December were never so gentle with one another. That was always someone else's job.

The two of them weep under the moon for long enough that the others are sure to have noticed their absence. But when it is all over, Chikage slumps against the garden bench, limp and boneless in the wake of such emotion. He had never known crying to be such an exhausting act. With one last sob, Chikage raises his hand to wipe his dripping nose. Hisoka gives a snort.

"Gross. That's unhygienic." Chikage flings his arm towards Hisoka's side of the bench, snotty sleeve barely missing the side of Hisoka's head.

"Too bad. Allergies. The pollen's terrible this year, don't you think?"

Hisoka rolls his eyes, but doesn't refute Chikage's lie. On his lips is the faintest hint of a smile.

 

* * *

 

In the dead of summer, even the nights are muggy and hot, and Chikage is grateful for the refreshing slices of watermelon that Sakuya had saved from dinnertime. An accident involving Summer Troupe and triangularly sliced fruit has left watermelon splattered on the ceilings inside the dorms, but Chikage and Sakuya have managed to escape the carnage (and Furuichi's inevitable fury) by moving into the courtyard. The air is thick with the smell of mulch from Tsumugi's garden, but it does little to sour the taste of the fruit in Chikage's mouth. It's a bit overly sweet for his tastes, but he'll take it.

As if sensing his thoughts, Sakuya suddenly fumbles with his pockets, and pulls out a tiny spice bottle. Chikage sizes it up immediately, but doesn't recognize the contents. This one isn't from his collection.

"I almost forgot!" Sakuya says, pressing the bottle into Chikage's hands with a broad smile. "Omi-kun brought back some new seasoning from the supermarket. He said that in some cuisines, they season their watermelon with spices and lime. Since Chikage-san likes spicy things, I thought you might enjoy it!”

Chikage is oddly touched by Sakuya’s willingness to cater to his spice-loving palate, but moreover, his pride as Chikausa prevents him from turning down any spicy dish, even if it isn’t curry. With an arched eyebrow and tentative half-smile, Chikage takes the bottle from Sakuya, shakes a generous serving of the reddish powder onto his watermelon, and takes a bite.

“Pfft.” Chikage immediately has to cover his mouth to keep himself from spitting it out in laughter. He doesn’t know what’s more amusing: the taste of the watermelon, or the way that Sakuya’s looking at him, eyes wide and puppyish in anticipation. In the few month’s he’s been at Mankai, it’s no surprise that Chikage’s become as whipped for Sakuya as the rest of Spring Troupe. The boy has a familiar, bossy insistence on togetherness, and hides a resolve of pure steel beneath that plush, friendly exterior. Of course, Chikage’s done his background checks and knows that this doesn’t all come from a place of light and happiness, but better that Sakuya pores over old scripts and stageplay DVDs rather than guns and poisons.

Besides, it’s hard not to be fond of Sakuya when he’s so inordinately easy to tease. Chikage takes a few more bites and chews thoroughly, just to draw out the boy’s anticipation. He practically waits until Sakuya’s face is blue from bated breath, before finally announcing his verdict.

“The flavors are all over the place. It’s terrible,” Chikage says.

Sakuya’s unflagging smile beams right back at him. “I’m glad you like it, Chikage-san.”

 

* * *

 

It’s sometime after his fourth drink that Chikage begins to feel a bit warm. Which is strange, because the Organization has long since ensured that April isn’t affected by alcohol until he’s consumed an amount that would poison most men. The only one who can even hope to match him drink for drink is Hisoka, who is currently curled up asleep in the corner of Azuma’s room, not out of drunkenness but just his usual narcolepsy. Dogpiled next to him are Homare, who had passed out after an impassioned soliloquy following his first and only drink, and Sakyo, whom Azuma had made a point to drink under the table. Itaru has retired to his room to tipsily stream RPGs for the rest of the night, Tasuku had carried Tsumugi back to bed when Tsumugi had started talking to his own ahoge and Omi had excused himself saying that he had “morning errands” to run, meaning he’d been summoned home by Taichi. Meanwhile Gai and Citron had wandered off after what must have sounded like a heated debate to their uncomprehending companions, but Chikage understood as a master-class in Zahrian dirty talk. Chikage isn't certain when he came to enjoy such lively drinking parties, but it's become difficult for him to deny that he does. 

Just as Chikage’s finishing up his fifth glass of this  _ very good _ chili-infused tequila that Azuma had recommended, the man himself approaches him with the smile of a saint and yet another bottle in hand.  

“Looks like we’re the only ones left standing,” Azuma says, his voice the devil’s whisper. “Come drink with me outside, Chikage-kun. I’ve saved the best for last.” 

The weather’s been getting colder recently, but Azuma is unfettered by the chill as he and Chikage sit and drink in the dorm courtyard. The “best” that he’d been talking about turns out to be some rare artisanal gin that disappears quickly between the two of them. It strikes Chikage as rather strange that despite the evening breeze and approaching winter, the warmth from before has yet to fade from his body. He didn’t think that the drink tonight was that strong, and even as he’s been enjoying himself, he’s been watching his intake as always. 

Chikage turns to look at Azuma, and finds him with his gaze raised towards the luminous, full moon. On nights when sleep evades him, Chikage has watched the moon with that same, far-off stare, but he wonders if it looks just as lonely and longing when he does it. 

“I used to have trouble sleeping here as well,” Azuma says out of the blue. “Meditation, alcohol, aromas… It all helped, but in the end, what helps most is to not be alone.” 

Azuma takes a sip of his gin, and turns to Chikage with an opaque smile. Seeing how much Hisoka trusts these people, Azuma must know at least something about him and Chikage’s shared past. But he never lets on how much, or little he’s aware of, and when he pries, it’s only for the pettiest of things, never for what actually hurts. Azuma knows how to keep his distance, and that’s why Chikage enjoys drinking with him. Because neither of them feel the need to be any closer for it. Except…

Chikage finds himself drowsy now, and with Azuma’s glowing presence by his side, he’s certainly not alone. It’s in a moment of befuddled clarity that Chikage realizes, he’s become far too comfortable around these people, just like Hisoka has.

Azuma pours the last dregs of gin into his glass, and raises it up towards the moon. “It’s nice to have a home, isn’t it?” 

Chikage watches him, and comes to the realization that maybe, the warmth inside him isn’t just all due to the alcohol after all. So he takes his glass and clinks it against Azuma’s. And for once, Chikage doesn’t lie.

“I suppose so.”   

The knot in his stomach may never disappear, but it loosens, just a bit


End file.
